Conventional slide devices typically require a precise bore formed within a housing, along with equally precise machined bearings inserted into that bore. Such precise sizing and alignment required between the housing, bearing, and ultimately the slide, increases the cost of the device. Furthermore, the bearings on such devices tend to be delicate and typically cannot withstand constant impact forces being exerted there against, without experiencing a deleterious effect.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a formed bearing assembly. The bearing assembly comprises a housing, a slide, and a bearing. Illustratively, the housing has a longitudinal extent and a bearing space formed along the longitudinal extent. The slide is disposed within the bearing space of the housing, and is movable along its longitudinal extent. The bearing is formed in the bearing space between the housing and the slide. At least a portion of the bearing forms the contour of at least a portion of the slide which is movable there along. The bearing is a solid, formed in the bearing space while in liquid state.
In the above and other embodiments, the bearing assembly may further comprise: an impact member attached to the slide; a bearing configured to receive an impact force external of the housing; a resilient bearing; a housing comprising at least one opening to receive a portion of a bearing when in liquid state to assist securing the bearing to the housing; an impact member comprising an impact surface configured to receive an impact force; an impact surface oriented in tandem with at least a portion of a bearing and wherein the bearing is configured to receive an impact force; and an impact surface oriented askew to at least a portion of a bearing and wherein the bearing is configured to receive an impact force.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a formed slide bearing assembly. The assembly comprises a housing, a slide, and a bearing. The housing has a longitudinal extent and has a bearing space formed along the longitudinal extent. The slide is disposed within the bearing space of the housing and is movable along its longitudinal extent. The bearing is formed in the bearing space between the housing and the slide. At least a portion of the bearing forms the contour of at least a portion of the slide which is movable there along. The bearing is a resilient material, and is configured to mitigate the effects of an impact force exerted on the slide.
In the above and other embodiments, the bearing assembly may further comprise: an impact member attached to the slide; an impact member comprising an impact surface configured to receive an impact force; an impact surface being oriented in tandem with at least a portion of the bearing and the bearing being configured to receive the impact force; and an impact surface being oriented askew to at least a portion of a bearing configured to receive the impact force.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a method of making a slide formable bearing assembly. The method comprises: providing a housing having a bearing space formed therein; disposing a core in the bearing space; disposing liquid bearing material in the bearing space between the core and the housing; allowing solidification of the bearing material; removing the core exposing a cavity; and inserting a movable member into the cavity.
In the above and other embodiments, the method may further comprise the step or steps of: attaching a movable member to an actuator; attaching the housing to a guide assembly; providing a guide assembly comprising a base back plate; attaching a core guide to the core; providing a space configured to receive the core guide to locate the core in the bearing space; providing a space in the housing to receive liquid bearing material; providing a wall in the housing with an opening disposed therethrough to receive bearing material; sealing the wall during the disposition of the liquid bearing material in the bearing space; securing the housing to the base during the disposition of the liquid bearing material in the bearing space; securing the housing to the back plate during the disposition of the liquid bearing material in the bearing space; coupling the housing to a slide assembly; coupling the housing to an actuator; coupling the housing to a cylinder actuator; and coupling the housing to a pneumatic actuator.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides an impact assembly. The assembly comprises a housing, a slide, a bearing, and an impact member. The housing has a longitudinal extent and has a bearing space formed along the longitudinal extent. The slide is disposed within the bearing space of the housing, and is movable along its longitudinal extent. The bearing is formed in the bearing space between the housing and the slide. The impact plate is coupled to the slide, and is configured to receive an impact member. An impact against the impact member causes the slide to exert a force against the bearing. The bearing is configured to absorb the force from the slide.
In the above and other embodiments, the impact assembly may further comprise: an impact plate being oriented in tandem with at least a portion of the bearing; an impact member being oriented askew to at least a portion of the bearing; an impact member being oriented in tandem with at least a portion of the slide; an impact member being attached to the slide; an impact member being formed integral with the slide; an impact member being oriented in tandem with at least a portion of the slide and at least a portion of the bearing wherein the force of the impact is directed to the bearing; an actuator being attached to the housing; and an actuator being attached to the slide to move the slide relative to the housing.
Additional features and advantages of the method of forming the bearings and the bearing devices will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out these methods and devices as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of bearing devices and the method of making formable bearings, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the devices or methods in any manner.